Hand Of Blood
by Scottie Lahven
Summary: I Saw You Look Away...Is What I´ve Done Too Much To Take Or Are You Scare Of Beeing Nothing'Secuela de Curses'


Notas del Autor:

Disclamer: Los personajes utilizados para esta historia a continuación pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y La Warner Bros.

Esta, es una historia de One-Shoot Slash, lo que significa, relación hombre/hombre. Si te desagrada el tema, te tardas en cerrar esta ventana...

No gano dinero publicando esta historia...

_**There goes my valentine again,  
Soaked in red for what he said,  
And now he's gone.**_

Oh my god have I done it again?,  
There's a pulse and it's deafening.  
I can't help what I hear in my head,  
It's the switch that I flick they said.

Hand of blood, I don't wanna feel like my heart is breaking.  
Hand of blood, I don't wanna see that my life is burning.

I saw you look away  
Is what you've seen too much to take, or are you blind and seeing nothing?  
I saw you run away  
Is what I've done too much to take or are you scared of being nothing?

There's a stain on my hand and it's red  
Oh my god, am I losing it?  
I can't help what I've done or I've said  
It's the button I push

Hand of blood, I don't wanna feel like my heart is breaking  
Hand of blood, I don't wanna see that my life is burning

I saw you look away  
Is what you've seen too much to take, or are you blind and seeing nothing?  
I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done too much to take or are you scared of being nothing?

_"Dime que te encuentras en el más extremo de los placeres..._

Que te estoy enloqueciendo...

Que te entregas enteramente a mí...

Dime que me amas..."

Una marca roja ardió en la piel de Draco Malfoy. Todo su cuerpo se arqueaba ante el violento tacto. Gimiendo su nombre razgaba el cuerpo

sobre el suyo. Requería más.

_"Dime que estás palideciendo de placer..."_

Atrajo bruscamente los labios del pelinegro hacia los suyos. 

Lastimándolos. Seguía requeriendo más.

_"Dime que me amas..."_

Sintió una mano traviesa en sus muslos.

**-No...Sólo hazlo...**

_"Hazlo ahora mismo"_

**-Y procura lastimarme...-**terminó con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Potter volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio. Su pervertido rubio.

Ubicó su pene en su entrada, sonrió en el beso, y lo penetró con

fuerza. Haciendo gritar al hombre bajo suyo.

_"Procura lastimarme"_

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Con la misma intensidad que el Gryffindor había entrado en él, comenzó a empujar. A penterarlo una y otra vez.

Draco sentía sus entranias partirse en mil pedazos. El ardor insoportable lo hizo morder su propio labio. Se controlaba de volver a gritar, pero dolía demasiado.

Haciendo bastante esfuerzo, buscó con su mano derecha en la repisa al costado de la cama. Arrojó varias cosas al piso sin querer, hasta que sus dedos palparon el frío metal de una hoja de filo. La luz brilló en sus costados. "Cerrus"._ Made in Germany._

_"Sí...Qué lindo era vivir en Alemania..."_

Y que te duela el veneno que escupo en ese sarcasmo.

_"Procura lastimarte"_

Siendo embestido salvajemente. Llevó la hoja a su brazo izquierdo, La guió unos cuantos centímetros. Presionando lo suficiente para observar su propia carne. Ya era demasiado.

_"Dime que me amas..."_

El orgasmo lo golpeó tan fuerte que por unos segundos olvidó respirar. Potter se movió un poco más dentro suyo y tocó el climax a la vez.

_"¿No lo dirás?"_

Jadeaba buscando aire. El cuerpo dentro suyo lo abandonó. Su piel se contraía. El pelinegro dobló su espalda tomando el brazo izquierdo de Draco. Había sentido algo líquido bajar por su cuerpo. Se incorporó de repente. Mirando detenidamente la herida abierta en el brazo del rubio.

Su mirada de giró rápidamente a la mano izquierda de Draco. Tomó la hoja de filo y se echó hacia atrás.

_"Alejándose de tí"_

Se alejó de Draco con una mueca de horro en el rostro.

_"No lo dirás...¿No?"_

**-Draco...¿qué demonios...?**

**-No me habías lastimado lo suficiente...**

Frunció el cenio. Draco lo vió fruncir el cenio.

**-Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?** - Dobló la mirada. Miró a otro lado. 

A todo menos a Draco.

_"Estás enfermo, Draco"_

Algo dentro suyo bloqueó su visión. Y al segundo. Abrió sus ojos. Algo dentro suyo abrió sus ojos.

_"Claro que lo sabes...Estás enfermo"_

Lo miró penetrante. Alguien lo odiaba en esos momentos.

_"¿Qué has despertado, Potter?"_

Alguien lo miró.

_"Estás enfermo, Draco"_

Alguien lo odiaba.

_"Oh, Potter, estás en líos..."_

Una mano atrapó el cuello del pelinegro.

**-Dra-co...¿qué...ha-ces?**

_"Estás enfermo, Draco"_

Una mano se cerró alrededor del cuello del ojiverde. "No es mía". Era suya. Pero no era él.

_"¿...?"_

Tomó la mano del Gryffindor. Junto a la hoja de filo. Algo dentro suyo tenía demasiada fuerza. Más de la que en su vida tuvo.

Dobló el brazo de Potter, guiando su mano al cuello de éste. Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron en terror, sorpresa, miedo.

_"¡¿Estás enfermo, Draco?!"_

Presionando con fuerza sobre el cuello de su amante, abría un camino de sangre en su cuello. Atravezando venas y arterias. El líquido corría por sus manos. Sus brazos. Las sábanas. El cuerpo de el ojiverde.

Potter cerraba sus ojos. Cerca. Llamaba su muerte.

_"¿Muerte?"_

Y Draco lo soltó. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

_"Draco...Estás enfermo..."_

Observó lejano como el cuerpo de su amante pesadamente caía sobre las sábanas. La cama. Un océano rojo. Las sábanas. Hojas escarlatas.

_"Allí va mi amor otra vez. Ahogado en rojo por lo que dijo. Y ahora_

se ha ido."

**-¿Harry?**

Su voz temblaba. ¿Por qué el pelinegro no le contestaba? ¿Por qué se pintaban las sábanas de rojo? ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Harry potter se encontraba enchastrado en sangre?

_"Hay una mancha en tu mano y es roja..._

_Oh, Gott...¿Te estás volviendo loco?"_

Su respiración entrecortada. Su voz quebrada. Su cuerpo temblando.

_"Dime que me amas..."_

Alguien hablaba dentro suyo. Él no pensaba. ¿Qué le sucedía a Potter?. ¿Por qué no hablaba?. ¿Por qué estaba enchastrado en sangre?

_"Te he visto mirar a otro lado..._

¿Ha sido lo que has visto demasiado para tí?

¿O estás ciego y viendo nada?"

Alguien dentro suyo hablaba. ¡¿Pero, por qué estaba Potter enchastrado en sangre?!

_"Te he visto alejarte..._

¿Ha sido lo que yo he hecho demasiado?

¿O te asusta no ser nada?"

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

_"Tus manos manchadas en sangre..."_

Oh, Gott...


End file.
